Heart's Entropy
by Shivaness
Summary: What if Gangplank could have his crown again? Would he exchange love and family for it? The curse of the Reaver King is hereditary and Vincent is prime meat.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to Heart of the Sea**

* * *

In the ambient house decorating the apex of a hill overlooking the Guardian's Sea, frothy waves crashed against the jagged wall jutting up from the seabed. The land was old and its citizens just as. Lush verdant grass consumed this area, in particular, trimmed and tended to enough for one to believe the house was inhabited. If not, the garden sprouting an arrange of fruits and vegetables would convince anyone. The ripe tomatoes glistened with a singular tear of water rolling down its side, immediately absorbed by the thirsty soil seeking to nourish the vegetation in the endless cycle of photosynthesis. Winds rustled the leaves with a gentle wind, generously spreading its love through the garden before curtly detoured upward on the wooden walls and enter through an open window.

Inside, the pitter patter of feet caused the floor to echo light thuds, easily guiding the attentive mother of where her toddlers roamed. Daintily sauntering after them, it was impossible for them to stretch out of arm's length for more than mere seconds. Laughter filled the home, tiny tots scrambling to flee from their mother in a race with no end, visibly taking its toll on their mother once her palms rested on bent knees to catch her breath. These spawns had limitless access to an abundance of energy!

Running in nothing but their plain underwear and tops, the warmth of Spring allowed the toddlers to dress lightly, convenient when their bodies began to perspire and cool off several moments when resting - or nap time. Scruffy locks bobbed with each step, flailing when veering sharply around a corner. Their sun-kissed skin was hereditary - much like their hair - and partially from the consistent exposure to the sun; probably the latter. Bold, crimson hues were also borrowed from their father.

By now, Shiva's hair reached her mid-back, these past three years giving time to recover a portion of its length, neatly tied into a ponytail and prevent it from obstructing her playtime with her children. Chasing them down the corridor leading to the stairs, she picked up her pace and darted past the twins before they dared test their skill climbing down, again. Just as the matron hurried down a few steps, the twins quickly plopped down and scooted their rears forth, propelling into motion to bounce a step down. Stretching her slender arms outward as a precaution should one or the other topple forth, a fleshy safety net was ready to scoop them up. Despite this, the twins tested their mother - time after time - by attempting to breach the safety net and clamber past it.

Tiny feet cheered at a successful trip down the stairs, already prepared to dart off and force their mother into another race. Not a second later did the door swing open, a pair of muddy boots staining the polished wood and trapped the dirt and whatever else the wind carried indoors. As if triggered, the twins rerouted toward the filthy, aged man removing the coat hiding the scarlet hue it was weaved from, if only it hadn't reached such levels of grime. The only neatness was centered on the beard, trimmed and groomed, tied off in a mockingly small ponytail. He rested the hat on the coat hanger, along with the coat, doffing other accessories until boots and gray-matted pants were the only items on him. Faded jade tattoos stretched from one arm to the other, creating sinuous tendrils which curved inward at his chest, possibly expressing his devotion to the Bearded Lady. One arm wasn't like the other. While one was fleshed, the other was entirely artificial from the elbow down, crafted by a skilled tinker to imitate its twin almost like a mirror. Hextech had evolved plenty over the recent years, giving the man comfortable and easy use of the mechanical arm for everyday use.

"Daddy!" the children cried innocently, quick to latch onto the hem of his pants. Eagerly tugging on them as if competing for his attention, the menacing scowl the lighting portrayed on the male startled them not, only fueling their desire for his attention even further.

"What's this?" his voice was raspy, deep with a little hint of amusement. "Two stowaways in me ship?". With one arm, he scooped the twins as they ostensibly shrank in his large hand, a pair of kittens in the grasp of a bear. At once, as if sharing an idea, the twins yanked and played with his bear-like mane, quarreling over who could fill their tiny hands the most. His tolerance - or lack of pain - was a sign that he was accustomed to this behavior, yet his crimson hues momentarily stared down at them before ushering them to the woman standing not a few feet in front of him. "Had one once. There's a very high punishment for that, that there is".

The free arm coiled around the woman, tugging her with gentleness one wouldn't expect from a rugged man and stole a sweet kiss with a satisfied groan. Only then did the natural light beaming through an ajar window panel reveal the endearing smile he stared at Shiva with. In turn, she returned the kiss while the twins complained about being squished between their display of affection. "A fate worse than death, if I recall" he curved his lip into a grin before wandering off. In the distance, the mother stared in a mildly disapproving stare at the man's choice of words for their children but time had given her tolerance over it - mainly due to the fact that it was their first set of children. That and the pirate never uttered words below rated R.

Plastering on the couch with a light bounce, the twins giggled and seemed to half-mind what their father meant. "The punishment calls for the Bearded Lady!". In a single dive of his head, the cries of the twins echoed through the house, caught between pleading for their father to cease and continue the torture. Their father's beard was perfect for tickling. Brushing those finely groomed hairs easily sent the twins spiraling into a fit of raucous laughter, infecting those within range by mirroring their mirth and breaking into lighter forms of laughter.

"Now now, I don't think we want the Bearded Lady to send them into a fit of coughing" chimed in Shiva in a motherly fashion, the nuance of her tone indicated to her husband of her mild seriousness.

"Think ye can intervene in a sacred ritual, eh?" without realizing it, Gangplank had set the children on the floor and scooped down Shiva in a single swipe onto his lap. "There's punishment in that, too". For Shiva, his voice was soft, almost purring as he leaned forth and peppered her face with kisses. "Tonight". He susurrated as if relaying a secret.

Caring not what their parents were discussing, the twins doubled their efforts to regain their father's attention by climbing back on the couch and trampling their mother to squeeze into Gangplank's hold. Wrestling to leave her husband's lap over the reigning terror supplanting her, a soft chuckle escaped her lips before brows furrowed when catching a dreaded sight.

"I just cleaned the floor the other day. Why can't you learn to remove your boots at the door...". Her mouth dried up repeating the same line every day. And every day he'd repeat the ritual.

"Sorry, dear, the children overwhelmed me" he attempted to justify himself, no better than a thief caught red-handed after committing a crime.

Shiva offered an unconvinced stare, half-knowing he'd easily twist her words or make her forget in the bedroom. It was best not to argue. Gangplank airily removed his boots and brushed them aside, leaving his wife to sigh and pluck them away for cleaning.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry" she called back.

"Just a moment" he answered.

Only the soles of the boots were scrubbed, minding the rest no attention. Gangplank refused to have these set of clothes washed, afraid the 'cleanliness' might attract the wrong attention. It accented the battle scars after the Burning Tides, as a reminder to all that the Reaver King still lived: he said. In truth, Shiva believed there was a hidden agenda; he missed the ocean. From one day to the other, the Reaver King was grounded from the sea, forced to fill the role of a husband and father simultaneously. It's as if they chopped his sea legs and tossed them away forever. Gangplank denied it but Shiva knew it was the reason why he traveled to the neighboring islands daily. To visit, collect payments, or stock up on food on that dinghy Shiva escaped in what felt like an eternity. It wasn't difficult to connect the dots.

Returning the boots under the coat hanger, a groan rumbled from the depths of her throat when realizing the floor needed to be scrubbed before it seeped into the wood. Fetching the mop to clear the trail of mud leading into the living room, a soundless huff was given before returning the mop beside the fridge; it was used often.

Not moments later did the pirate and their children enter the confines of the kitchen to inspect tonight's meal.

"Soup" he stared at her in disbelief.

"It's beef stew, quit your complaining". With a wooden spatula, a light smack on his wrist prevented him from dipping his finger to sample the broth. "Or would you have preferred potatoes?".

Both grinned as if it were an inside joke, grateful the twins were more eager to continue playing as opposed to eating. Booster seats were provided for the twins, refusing several times to sit down when their mother begged them to. One pleading look at her husband and he glared at the twins as they instantly ceased their shuffling and sat motionlessly. Using the opportunity of Gangplank's influence over the children, bowls and utensils were distributed - plastic for the twins. Seated between the twins to feed them comfortably, the pirate ate in silence as if lost in thought, maintaining his thought process private from the family.

"So, how did it go?" she inquired between feeding the twins.

Snapping from his reverie, a casual shrug and a sound from his throat spoke an abundance of his travel.

"How long do you think until it's safe to travel to Bilgewater?" the dreaded question for Gangplank.

For this, even the pirate appeared somber, sulking in the shadows of the light unable to illuminate his features before erecting his spine and clearing all ill thoughts as if they never existed in the first place.

"Not until my influence has been restored. Years, perhaps" he spoke with confidence.

Encouraging him with a warm smile, Vincent complained over the lack of food in his mouth. Martha had her share.

"You'll make it. I'll stake it on the Bearded Lady" she returned that beaming confidence.

For a moment, Gangplank stared at her, bewildered.

"Y'don't stake anything on the Bearded Lady, lass" again, he lectured her over this slang she desperately tried to grasp.

Likewise, both partied struggled in adapting to each other's 'lingo'. Gangplank's references were all about the sea life, while Shiva's consisted of the life outside this world - from long ago. Both tried, failed miserably, and lightly corrected one another. They usually performed this mundane feat when cheering one's mood. Even so, Gangplank was grateful he had an understanding woman who supported him to pursue the life he was born into, yet didn't encourage him.

Should Gangplank return to the seas, Shiva feared his time with her and the children would dwindle. Dare she say his fealty to the sea was stronger than his matrimony to her and love for the children? Perhaps. The thought was dangerous. Vincent and Martha's heads began to bob, wrestling to maintain their lids from drooping and collapsing on the bowl of stew before them.

"Just on time" Shiva smiled.

Dabbing a cloth around their mouths to collect the particles of food, Gangplank collected Vincent and Martha in his arms and ushered them upstairs. The gentle rocking of their father's footstep lulled them to sleep by the time they reached the twin's room. Twin beds on either side of the room, respectfully returning their inhabitors one by one, tucking them in and planting a kiss on their foreheads. With a content smile, the twins rolled on their sides and lay peacefully. Monitoring their behavior for a minute, the parents shuffled out with pleased faces, leaving only a thin bar of light from the hallway to illuminate their room.

"Heavens..." Shiva finally exhaled, hunching forth to lightly massage her lower back.

"You need to take it easy" he whispered while guiding her to their room.

"Try telling that to the children" she half laughed and was half serious.

Easing his wife onto the bed, sheets were tugged off to grant passage, following suit before folding them over their laps.

Removing the plain summer dress over her head and hurling it aside, the lithe undershirt caught the pirate's eye as if it were forbidden fruit. Rogue hairs stood against the neatly tied hair, the result of it being tampered by the children or rough motion. No matter if Shiva's hair was rough-hewn or frayed, he loved her as is, found her beautiful in the dimmest light. Once she tucked herself in, Gangplank crawled on top with a sly grin, positioning both arms on either side of her head. With a knowing grin, Shiva pivoted her cranium with a sound of amusement.

"Oh?" she acted surprised.

"Punishment being executed" he stole a kiss from her lips.

Fear of the children waking at the cries of their mother howling in pleasure every night always throbbed in the back of her head, but so warped was she in every session that her sweating form only had enough energy to call out his name by the end, kiss, and fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you, John..." she whispered.

"I love you too, Shiva..." he returned the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years of their daily routine resulted in a conversation between Gangplank and Shiva regarding an alternate routine to their life, mainly concerning the children.

"Why don't you enroll them in school. It'll give you time to yourself" he suggested calmly.

"School?" she inquired.

From what Gangplank gathered, Shiva never attended a school. From birth, Shiva's father tutored the young girl in the art of swordsmanship, occupying their time in what he considered was essential. Little time was invested in playing or childish activities, for her father disciplined her enough to jail those thoughts. It wasn't until the exile of her homeworld that Shiva expanded her knowledge outside of tactical and swordsmanship knowledge. One of the many reasons she triumphed during that forced fight against an opposing pirate's crew member - to prod at Gangplank's weakness. The result was a surprise when Shiva emerged victoriously and had slain the other pirate and earned the privilege to see another day.

The only knowledge Shiva garnered was from experience during her travels about the multiverse, and even then, it was limited. Only recently did she understand the value of currency. Most of the transactions, groceries, and purchases for furniture and other goods were completed by a third party. Richard handled all of Shiva's house needs when Gangplank wasn't available, mostly due to the fact that the pirate dislikes mundane tasks; he was accustomed to others bidding his command.

This latest issue concerned Gangplank, for it would expose Shiva to the world outside of the nest she's been happily settled in during to the Burning Tides event. Not that his wife wouldn't fare in this small community, but feared she'd be ostracized due to the history and relationship she held. Enrolling their children in the public school may be more ill than good. As children of Gangplank, all would be wary and may act indifferently toward them.

If the children stayed with Shiva until they were older, neither parent would be against it, considering both were raised by the streets as opposed to a nurturing hand. Gangplank opted to educate his children in hopes of breaking the cycle and raise a 'normal' family.

"I'll write you a letter and the rest should fix itself" he almost chuckled under his breath as if amused.

"What for?" he wasn't the best at explaining such things and it often left her puzzled.

"You're not just gonna drop the kids off without paperwork. Name, address, and other information is required to enroll them, I believe" now he sounded uncertain.

Mulling over this for a succinct moment, a sound of amusement resonated.

"They'll need contact information of who to contact should something happen, right? Do we add Richard as one?" she almost fell back as Gangplank bellowed a boisterous laughter.

"Richard! Picking up children from school...that'll be a tale to tell" he mused.

Many would find Gangplank's laughter fearsome when he wasn't inebriated. Some would suggest it meant the end for those who heard it. The only thing to surpass his laughter was his smile, both seen on a daily base under this roof.

Extending an arm to hold his wife by the waist, he pulled her close and planted a tender kiss upon her forehead. Fluttering her lids shut, hands rested upon his chest before leaning into his embrace with a warm smile.

"I love you so much..." she susurrated.

"I do too...I do too..." he uttered in a low voice.

Before he could steal a kiss from her lips, Vincent and Martha bolted into the room. Martha in tears over her stained face and hair while Vincent angrily tried to justify himself.

"I wasn't aiming at her!" he yelled.

"He lies! Why didn't you throw it somewhere else!" she yelled back.

Shiva stepped forth to comfort Martha and inspect her hair. Soil peppered her long hair, bits of residue smudged against her face as if a ball of dirt had impacted it. It was easy to discern that Vincent had intentionally thrown the ball of dirt.

Martha was a gentle soul who followed Vincent like a lost duckling, despite what ill deeds he performed on her. Many times they played in the garden and Vincent would shove a handful of worms under her shirt or intentionally splash water on his sister for entertainment. It was impossible to count the times he has done wrong to his sister but she always forgave him and they continued to play as if nothing happened before another incident occurred shortly after. An endless cycle.

"Vincent, you can't be playing so roughly with your sister" it's as if she's said it a number of times and has grown tired of repeating it.

"I'm not! Was trying to get a squirrel and it hit her!" he rarely confessed to his crimes.

A stare was given to Gangplank, hoping he'd lend a hand with the children but he rarely lectured his son. Shiva wrestled between thinking he wanted a strong son with none to oppose him, or provide tough love for his daughter; she'd have the most difficult time in an island like Bilgewater.

"Do as your mother says" was all he spoke.

Disappointed with his response, a soft sigh escaped her lips before ushering Martha to the kitchen to clean her up. To no surprise, her daughter darted off to chase her brother while yelling out her revenge. At this point, this school didn't sound like a bad idea if other children would be involved. Shiva doubted Vincent would act out in front of other children, much older than he.

"Write me the letter. I'll go tomorrow" she said.

"Do you know where the school is? Doubt you've stepped down this cliff. I could send Richard or someone else to escort you" he suggested.

"It's not a big place, John. I'm pretty sure I can find it myself" she gathered her skirts and started for the garden.

"Suit yourself" Gangplank was certain Shiva was upset with him.

Sometimes they had disagreements and one or the other refused to apologize or address the situation until time passed. Vincent's discipline was the only topic never resolved. Gangplank believed his son required encouragement to boost his confidence and control; he'd refused to accept anything below a leader. Martha received the same treatment but it affected her differently than Vincent. While Vincent thrived in getting things his way, Martha was crushed when only her mother comforted her whenever Vincent pulled a prank on her.

This dilemma started a little over a year ago, and spontaneous. In a way, Shiva blamed herself. Having a complicated pregnancy was the reason Gangplank never left the house until she fully recovered after delivering. Nausea, fever, and pain accompanied the matron during the mid-late stages of her pregnancy, concerning her husband as he was never out of arm's reach. Their doctor warned them that another complicated pregnancy may occur if she chose to have more in the future, or may be incapable of having any more. Deprived of the sea for so long, it took a toll on him, giving him another reason to depart for 'business' outside of this island - even for a few hours. It's been five years since they've attempted to conceive but they began to believe that Shiva may no longer be able to conceive his children; Gangplank more than her. This may have been the main reason why he refused to discipline Vincent; he secretly wanted to infuse the sea life to his son.

For too long did Shiva attempt to 'tame' Gangplank to live a 'normal' lifestyle with the family but the sea called to him and it sometimes felt as if he were married to it, not her. The only hope resided in the attention to their children, providing and coming home every day to spend time with them. Nothing made her heart flutter than the four of them huddling over the hearth on a cold day or taking a swim in the ocean during summer. She loved this family with all her heart and she loved him most of all; she feared to lose him; she feared to lose him to the sea.

That night he made rough love to her, releasing all his pent up energy, stress, and irritation during their session. His brows furrowed and his momentum was animalistic, refusing to hold her hands and settled for pinning down her wrists instead, or firmly gripping her waist as if he were afraid to lose his hold. It wasn't until the last moment did his breath ease, his mind clear from the fog did their fingers finally intertwine.

Apologizing for failing to discipline their son, Shiva simply smiled and nodded, whispering her appreciation to him. Only, she knew they'd repeat this all over again next time she asked for his aid to scold Vincent. An endless cycle.


	3. Chapter 3

Gangplank had been out of the house before Shiva realized it come sunrise, but the promised paper rested on the counter of the kitchen once Shiva and the children roused from slumber. Scrambled eggs, link sausages, and orange juice were served. Martha and Vincent were capable of feeding themselves, but Shiva minded them extra attention when they were distracted and spilled on the floor. Fully preventing messes was near impossible.

Tyding the twins prior to leaving the house, a mixture of concern and elation filled her, subconsciously causing her to hold her children's hands firmly. They complained a bit, mostly because they wished to roam freely; she couldn't risk it. Despite their whining and complaining, Shiva held their hands firmly and sauntered down the slope of the hill and into town.

The town of Tarbu might've been the tantamount of a section in Rat Town, Bilgewater. Except, it was cleaner by ten fold. By morning, husbands and young men occupied the dirt paths, busy with hauling merchandise or goods from one point to another. No building stood past two stories high, let alone luxurious by any means. Built by either brick or stone, a scant were designed to excel the architectural design of middle-class citizens, mostly owned by wealthier merchants. Hextech wasn't the main focus of attention here, usually designated to light up the street lamps, homes, and a handful of owned vehicles. Most areas could be reached by walking, anyway. Few women without children roamed, yet greeted everyone with a polite nod as if they've known each other for a long time. Not to mention all those mothers gravitated toward a building located in the center of the town; the school.

On the side Shiva traveled by, a plethora of shops were passed, most identified by the unique signs plastered on the face of the building, or by an advertising post just outside its doors. Salon, bookstore, bar and others were marveled for its existence; she needn't anything more! The better of the experience was how absorbed the children were when discovering they weren't the only inhabitants of this island - other children existed too!

A group of children ran straight for the school, giggling and racing each other for first place. Lost in the beauty of the town, Vincent and Martha nearly broke free in hopes of joining the other children, captivated by their laughs and competition. They whined again when denied to join them.

"You'll be attending the school soon enough, and then you can play as long as you'd like with them" she smiled.

They weren't convinced. They wanted it now! Children never had patience.

Only when Shiva glanced around did she notice other pairs of mothers whispering to each other while pretending they didn't glance her way, planting a sense of insecurity within her. Unable to blame them, they'd probably lived here long enough to be good friends with everyone and to see an unfamiliar face might've caught them off guard. Casting them warm smile in return, their groups seemed to pack up tightly and pick up their pace of walking.

"Hurry, mom!" Vincent yanked at her hand.

"We're going, Vincent" she reassured him.

The school was perhaps the largest structure of the town, enough to hold a little over a hundred children from the ages of five to eighteen. Tarbu didn't hold that many children. Three regions existed within the school, separating them by age range. Five to ten attended the Children's Section, eleven to fourteen: the Adolescence Section, and fifteen to eighteen: the Teen Section. Three Principals governed over the school, ensuring the best for their designated section. Parents were very involved with school activities, funding what would best benefit their young ones.

Finding the Children's Section proved toilsome until another mother aided her reluctantly. By now, all the children were in their classes, and Shiva waited patiently in the Waiting Room while Vincent and Martha played with the few toys left to entertain them while parents waited to be attended. Of course, being the only family earned them a quick interview with the Principal. Martha and Vincent were left in the Waiting Room while Shiva entered into the Principal's Office. Bowing politely, she sat on the assigned seat and produced the paperwork Gangplank had left her. After a moment of reading through the parchments, the Principal stared at her incredulously.

"This states you are...Gangplank's wife, Shiva?" the dubiousness in her voice was almost palpable.

"Yes, that's correct" she replied. "Shiva Armetige of Rat Town".

Both had agreed Rat Town would be the preferred location for Shiva to claim as her hometown.

"Miss, there's no need to lie on the paperwork. I'm sure wherever you were born is no issue. All we require is your current address, contact information, and your children's information" the Principal spoke.

"It's all there. There is no lie, miss..." she paused to give the Principal to offer her name.

"Ms. Arlow" she responded.

"Ms. Arlow...there is no lie behind that. It's all true." Shiva spoke calmly.

Perusing through the paperwork once more, a sigh escaped her lips.

"I cannot accept this. The house is too far for us to contact you from, and if this is not legitimate information, I've no way of informing you of your children. Of course, I've no time to spend traveling from here to there just to confirm your...proclaimed address. You've no paperwork regarding bills or even rent" Ms. Arlow explained.

Gangplank didn't pay bills or rent; he owned them, and it was difficult to prove anything.

"And this...Richard? I'll admit it's a very elaborate paperwork to mention one of Gangplank's affiliates...but I'd rather not trust a pirate's henchman to care for your children, it's very dangerous" she explained further.

"Richard is very reliable; he brings me what I need when I'm unable. You've my word on that" Shiva spoke louder than intended.

"I'm sure he is for the right price. I'm sorry but I cannot take the word of a woman who refuses to reveal her address for the sake of...whatever you may be hiding. Now, this will go much easier if you just tell me where you really live and a billing statement to confirm it. That is all I ask" even the Principal was beginning to crack a form of irritation.

Silent for a moment, Shiva gathered her skirts and simply bowed before storming off to fetch Vincent and Martha. To their surprise, they tried to whine, but their mother's frown told them otherwise. Walking at a fast pace, the complaining twins finally caught Shiva's attention at their worn faces, tired of attempting to keep up with an adult's walking pace.

"I'm sorry you two...it's just..." she smiled softly at them. "Why don't we go for some ice cream?".

Both cheered and it was their turn to rush their mother home.

At home, the trio ate their ice cream happily, almost forgetting the dilemma at school before their routine commenced. By the time dinner came and went, Gangplank arrived after hours and Shiva happened to still be awake. Laying in bed when the loud footsteps of her husband caused her to rise from bed, he was mildly surprised to see her waiting for him. Removing his garments to put aside, he climbed into bed with her, pulling her close before stealing a kiss and groaned in relief.

"How was their first day of school, love" he inquired as if she'd answer right away.

"It was...alright" she was never a good liar.

Lies were always amplified in Gangplank's ears, causing him to sit up and stare at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"...they thought I was lying. She said it was 'elaborate paperwork' to include Richard...that she wouldn't trust a 'pirate's henchmen'". she confessed.

"Lying, eh. You wake up early in the morning and we'll go see about this" he laid back down to rest.

If Shiva couldn't sleep earlier, this new issue would definitely keep her up. Whether exhaustion or the presence of her husband was to blame, she eventually slept a few hours before the stirring of her husband roused her. The pitter patter of feet rushing into the room helped in fully waking her up, insistent in eating before going to school. They held onto their mother's word on unlimited playtime when attending school.

"We'll be late" Martha exclaimed.

Gangplank scooped up the twins and scratched their faces with his beard, assuring them that their dreams will come true and he'll accompany them on their first day. This created a cloud of joy and worry simultaneously. Gangplank was the best speaker anyone could hope to be represented by, but his method could be drastic - to be nice - if it involved insult. Serving breakfast to the family, she looked at her husband's grin when bonding with the children, almost as if happily anticipating the confrontation after this.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise" he reassured her.

Whenever he promised something, he meant it; she felt little relief.

Strolling down the garden with the family was pleasant but walking down the dirt path of town with every pair of eyes on them was a different story. There wasn't a single soul who didn't recognize the Reaver King and either fled as if wishing to be anywhere but there or huddled in groups to gossip over a tale that would be told at every bar that night. Tarbu was neutral with Gangplank, and vice-versa. No bloodshed would fall; he promised the town when agreeing to allow him a home on that hill. He was a reasonable man at one point; he still is. What was strange about this picture was the foreign woman and the two children orbiting the man, but they might've taken the woman as anything but a wife by how nervous she was walking by his side.

"Don't mind them attention. They're looking at me, not you" he held her hand to brush at her knuckles.

"As if that wasn't obvious..." she muttered.

It was enough to straighten her skirts until they reached the school. Without arranging anything, Gangplank stormed into the Principal's Office with a grand flock of mothers too scared to be within close approximation of the Reaver King. All were muttering loudly, gasping, and causing a commotion to draw attention from the outside. The Reaver King at a school! Their school!

With a start, the Principal gasped with wide eyes. Opening her mouth as if to speak, a firm fist on her desk could've caused her to jump right off her skin.

"You deny my children to attend this school over assuming my wife was feeding you lies? How's this for lying" he leaned on the desk.

"P-Pardon the m-misconception, b-but the b-bills..." Ms. Arlow seemed surprised she could speak with a dry mouth.

"I own them. You should know this, or should I remind you of everything else I own?" Gangplank grinned.

"Jo-Gangplank, please. I think she understands" Shiva intercepted with a hand on his arm.

"Does she? I don't see her arranging the paperwork. Do you want our children to sit at home for another day when they could be receiving their education?" his voice was much calmer when speaking to his wife.

"Y-you could take them to-" a quick glance from Gangplank caused the Principal to swallow her words and scurry to Shiva's side, where she thought she'd be safe. "I-I'll take you w-with Mrs. B-Bellum".

Fear consumed the Principal's eyes, Shiva swore. Vincent and Martha were collected but Ms. Arlow forced herself to keep pace with Shiva, knowing she was only the only haven preventing her from fleeing out of town.

"From eight until two, your children will be with Mrs. Bellum. We'll happily keep them after school - I'll volunteer to watch them - if no one can pick them up at the designated time" she spoke slightly more calmer. Only slightly.

"I'm sure there will be no problem with that. I can pick them up at any time" Shiva smiled softly, feeling sorry for the woman.

Gangplank only huffed as if disappointed. It made Ms. Arlow anxious. Down the hall and in one of the many rooms, a number 2 was placed before Ms. Arlow eagerly opened it and revealed the teacher and small group of students inside. All looked up from their desks and Mrs. Bellum paled at the sight of Gangplank towering behind Shiva. The Principal flapped her hands as if to avoid making a scene and alarm the children.

"M-Mrs. Bellum...I have a new pair of students for you. Vincent and Martha" she forced a nervous smile. "Please take good care of them".

Instantly, the teacher rose to add two chairs to a desk with only three students occupying it. Vincent and Martha immediately ran to them and tried to chatter with the others. Happily, others joined to greet them.

"Why haven't they gotten supplies yet" Gangplank frowned.

Mrs. Arlow quickly skipped to a cabinet to fetch them.

"Let her do her thing. They're in her care now, come" she tried to usher the pirate away. "Vincent, Martha, you do as your teacher tells you...or else!".

The twins just nodded before returning to their conversation with the others.

"T-that'll be all. Two 'o clock is their pick-up time" Ms. Arlow reminded them.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this" she still felt sorry for the woman.

Bowing formally to both, the sound of clicking heels ran down the halls without turning back.

The flock of women and men were still spectating them from a safe distance, causing Shiva to be anxious without a form of distraction to veer her attention off of them.

"You tell me if anything goes wrong, or I'll-" Shiva cupped his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this, I appreciate you for taking the time to come here" for him, she smiled brightly.

Gangplank pulled his wife in for a kiss, and for a moment Shiva swore she could hear the flock gasping in surprise.

"Anything for my wife and family...anything" he whispered between their kiss.

Mirth swelled in her chest, on the verge of tossing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Except, he spoke of having to depart to run an errand on that other island he spends half the day on, shattering the hopes of spending alone time with him. After they picked up the children together; he wouldn't miss experiencing their children's first day at school. And he didn't miss it.

The flock had grown and mothers eagerly collected their children and scrambled out of sight. None wanted to be involved with the appearance of the Reaver King at their school. Afterward, the family strolled away with ice cream in their hands. Before arriving home, Gangplank departed once satisfied with the twin's first experience of school; they loved it! He kissed their foreheads, tousled their hair and departed so they could continue their mischief in the house.

Shiva simply stared at the back of her husband with hands on her skirts and clenching the fabric without knowing.

"Anything for me and this family, right? I believe you..." yet, somewhere deep inside, she couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Gangplank took joy in accompanying his wife when dropping off the children, never failing to earn a myriad of glances from every mother as they rushed to usher their children to their classroom. By the end of the day, both parents received their children with outstanding behavior and compliments from Mrs. Bellum, but Shiva was convinced it had to do with the pirate's presence; she wouldn't dream of uttering a single complaint nor suggestion. Even so, Shiva consistently encouraged the teacher to voice any concerns - personally if she must - but none were ever spoken.

Months passed and Gangplank's presence diminished gradually, occasionally missing moments to drop off or pick up the children, sometimes both. For the oddest reason, the school seemed more frantic, wondering if the pirate was plotting. Gangplank's excuse fell under: Business in the neighboring island wasn't suited to his liking and opted to reprimand those responsible. Ever since the pirate sampled that pinch of power he held over the school, a semblance of desire was ignited within him. It's as if he craved more of it.

Important dates - such as the bestowing of honor upon one of their children - wasn't missed, at first, but Gangplank began to cease attending after only three years. By now, the twins were very lively and energetic - not much different than before - including their height! The twins weren't so easily bribed now, except for Martha. Vincent often pouted and entered a rebelling state where he refused to cooperate unless his father was present. The first instances left their son crying and spewing words of hate, forcing Shiva to intervene and mollify her son's mixture of hate and fear towards his father. For a short time, Gangplank resumed their daily routine and it seemed to satisfy Vincent, for that short time. The school's 'peace' returned. Back to scudding.

Oddly enough, Gangplank stayed until the children graduated from the Children's Section and migrated to the Adolescence Section. Chaos returned in a different form.

One day, Martha and Vincent had a day off, using it to spend time together as a family, but their form of entertainment consisted of electronic entertainment. The television they recently purchased had a strong gravitational pull, and that's where they spent most of their time now. No more sounds of pitter pattering feet dancing about the house, and definitely no more pulling pranks on each other - not that Shiva was aware of. Martha and Vincent were at peace, enjoying each other's company by discussing their school lives, and the friendships within. At times, Vincent suggested taking a vacation to another island or Bilgewater; he was immediately overwhelmed with other suggestions to avoid germinating the idea of visiting Bilgewater. A quick visit to the ice cream shop or a small event in the town was a temporary remedy.

Vincent was the fitting image of a young Gangplank, juvenile, and a prankster. No longer satisfied with teasing his sister, most mischiefs was executed on his mother; he dared not pull anything on his father. Slipping a whoopie cushion under a padded seat or turning off the heat when she showered were the pinnacle of his pranks. Then again, most mothers always complained of their louts performing the same pranks upon them. It was growing difficult to tame the boy when push came to shove, but it was nothing a stern lecture from his father couldn't fix. If only a time. At times, Shiva caught him gazing out the window for long periods of time, Martha quick to tease him by commenting on following their father's footsteps of doing business on the other islands. Vincent spent the most time with Gangplank whenever he arrived, simply gossiping of what their mother does and how he's excelling in his studied. Of course, the teacher had yet to give both of them anything less than an 'A'. What frightened Shiva the most were when her son was angered; he never lashed out but kept quiet, those crimson hues seemed to scintillate vehemently, enough to frighten his sister without fail. It never lasted long. They never knew exactly what their father did, only that it kept a roof over their heads and provided them with everything they could hope for. Father worked hard for them. Mother emphasized it with her heart. Vincent helped with mundane tasks at times, committed to living a positive lifestyle along with his sister. Nothing could've made Shiva a happier mother.

Young Martha would grow to be a rose among the town, inheriting Shiva's beauty and adoration for knowledge. Meek at times, it only enhanced her qualities by ten fold. Always trailing beside her mother by asking an abundance of questions, Martha seemed thrilled to learn something new. Of course, Gangplank's dominant genes blossomed whenever she was angered, flashing furrowed brows and crossing her arms while refusing to submit until an apology or something was corrected. At times, even Vincent had to submit. Gangplank was the center of Martha's attention whenever he returned home, bathing him with affection and bombarding him with questions of his day at work, usually, he reiterated the same things. Bully someone for information, cut out lazy workers, and collect his earnings. The pull of the sea rippled whenever she sighed and muttered how she wished to cross the ocean to spend just a day with him. Of course, Shiva detected it was the mystery that lay beyond their island that piqued her interest, and Shiva smiled at the speck of adventure bubbling within as well. At times, Martha asked permission to walk to school alone with her brother; she wanted to be independent! The island was safe enough for them to venture off on their own, but Shiva worried too much to accept those terms at their current age.

After that day off, Vincent and Martha returned with somber expressions Shiva couldn't understand. How could things change from one day to another?

"...it's like no one really wanted to talk to us" explained Martha, the saddest of the two.

"No one would tell say what happened. It's as if...as if...someone died and no one wants to talk about it" said Vincent.

"It's as iffather was in the classroom and everyone was scared to do anything,slantedness" said Martha forcing a smile to try and cheer herself up.

Both always wondered why they were scared of their father but figured the man was scarier-looking than any man in town. Even the teachers and Principal were wary of him. They tried to laugh it off by recalling moments of their father causing chaos, but it helped only a little.

That night was remedied by extra servings of ice cream and a later sleeping schedule in front of the tv. That night Shiva couldn't sleep.

"What do I do..." she spoke to herself.

Life advice? Shiva spent the past centuries avoiding problems and the sort, finding it easy to resolve anything by starting over in a new place with new faces. This time, she was unable to teleport them away and start over again. Would the children even be okay leaving everything behind just to start over, from one little problem?

"They won't live as long as I have..." Shiva stared at her hands, subtle signs of aging already forming.

For the first time, Shiva's eyes widened in disbelief, massaging her skin to feel its silkiness no longer pristine. In the mirror, eyes had slanted ness, a palpable air of maturity emitting from her - one that wasn't there but ten years ago. She was aging.

"What do I do..." her tone grew desperate.

That night, Shiva cried herself to sleep, wishing more than ever that her husband had come home that night to be comforted in his arms. All those centuries of traveling, gaining 'street smarts', educating herself on cultures and everything in between, but parenthood wasn't something she'd been taught, nor grown with anyone with those responsibilities. Parenthood was completely alien outside of what she'd been learning these past several years with them, but now that the children were no longer satisfied with treats, playtime, and stories, this was a phase Shiva had never undergone; she was forced to mature early and completely eradicate teenagehood.

The following days produced equal results. Vincent and Martha no longer discussed their day at school and glued themselves to the tv for a laugh or two.

Ms. Yun carried the same torch of obeisance that Mrs. Bellum did, complimenting Martha's and Vincent's behavior with a forced smile. Shiva stopped believing it after that one day. It wasn't until Richard was summoned to discuss this issue with - Gangplank hadn't been home for almost two days. Vincent was affected the most as he dismissed the absence of his father with a wave of his hand, but Martha tried to cheer her brother with some stories. Richard was good at listening; he was paid to. Shiva never believed the Principal, yet it throbbed in the back of her mind.

"I'm quite surprised you haven't figured it out yet," he said after listening to her story.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" she borderline pleaded.

"Nothing that shouldn't" he paused. "The others know about the Captain's origin, I suppose".

The way he airily spoke caused her to frown.

"Bilgewater's got its history. City of Thieves, Rapists, and everything in between. Piltover is known for its technology, Zaun for its...mess, Demacia for its - so on and so forth...and it's no surprise they've given them a forewarning of what it means to cross a pirate, especially the most notorious one of all" he elucidated.

It all made sense now. Clutching her dress firmly, a sense of relief and worry overwhelmed her.

"...they won't speak of it because they fear of-" she trailed off for a moment. "The children aren't Gangplank!".

"They're his. You think he won't raise an arm if they so much as looked at your children the wrong way?" he lofted a brow at her. "Not their fault but it can't be helped".

"It's neutral territory, he can't do anything..." she tried to justify it.

"He can't, but doesn't mean he can't send ol' Richard to do his bidding, or anyone else, in fact" he shrugged.

"I won't allow it. That lifestyle was left long ago, and I'll not have them ostracized because of it" it's as if an old spark had been ignited. One thought long forgotten.

Richard resisted laughing but provided her with a comforting clap to the shoulder.

"Y'could always throw gold at them. People like wealthy people" he chuckled lowly before dismissing himself.

Buy their affection? Shiva frowned at herself for thinking it. No, she'd have to demonstrate that this family no longer had affiliations to the old lifestyle of the sea. None of it. With a determined spirit and a pocket of gold, the matron stormed into the kitchen to prepare dinner and carefully thought of a plan to convince the town that they were a normal family, just like them.

"No ties...none at all...!" Gangplank flashed into her thoughts.

Even now, the pirate was at sea doing heavens what. It weakened her spirits just thinking about it, yet her undying love for him left her at a cross road.

"I can take him out of Bilgewater but I can't take Bilgewater out of him...what do I do..." she attempted to not sound desperate and focused on tonight's dinner.


End file.
